For the Family I Never Knew
by TheBlackSwanPrincess
Summary: Leia has a dream about the family she knows she will never have... One-Shot


**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first Star Wars fanfic. Leia's always been one of my favorite characters, and feel like she isn't given enough credit for being a Skywalker. So I decided to write a little one shot about her and her family. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy! **

***Update 8/9/13* Fixed some errors.**

* * *

><p>I run as fast as my little legs can take me, giggling uncontrollably. My brother doing the same quickly catches up to me. He engulfs me in a bear hug that is impossible to break. I want to be mad at him for catching me, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't muster up any anger towards him. I continue to giggle as I try and call out for help.<p>

"HELP!" I call out between fits of giggles. "HELP!" Our father enters the room worry on his face for a split second before it melts into a relieved smile. He walks over and shoots us a mischievous grin.

"Now Luke," he says trying to fake anger and failing rather miserably.

"You better let go of your sister right now, or ELSE…" Luke knows this game as well as I do, so he wasn't the least bit intimidated. So to retaliate, he puts on his best puppy dog eyes, and makes his lower lip tremble.

"But daddy…." He whines, clearly more convincing than our father, "I love giving Leia hugs!"

I tried to hide my fits of giggles while dad was about to say something back, probably he was going to try to "put Luke in his place." But then another, almost angelic voice breaks the conversation.

"What's going on here Ani?" the voice asks, curious but not the least bit worried. A woman appears into the scene, revealing that my mother was the mysterious voice. She always looks more and more beautiful every time I see her.

"Mommy!" Luke and I cry out at the same time. Luke releases me from his bone crushing hug, so we can both rush over to her. We both wrap our arms around each of her legs in a tight hug. She bends down and returns our hugs, with so much warmth and love radiating from her.

"Padme!" father greets her, love always pouring out whenever he says her name. He walks over and gives her a peck on the lips. Luke being a boy and such shields his eyes, clearly not liking that show of affection. I'd love to see the day when he falls in love… but for now he'll remain the typical boy. On the other hand, I think its sweet and look up at them for a moment. Then I start to look at my father in more detail. He looks so happy; I can see it in his eyes. The same eyes Luke has. I never took into notice how much Luke resembled him. Then I look over at my mother, she looks very beautiful, and equally as happy. I guess I'm supposed to look like her, but I doubt I could ever reach that kind of beauty.

Then my eyes catch on my father's lightsaber. I automatically think of Luke. Oh how he dreams of becoming a great Jedi someday. His eyes always light up when he talks about it. He almost seems to glow with delight when he shares his many dreams of saving lives and helping others. I know he will be a great Jedi one day, one of the best. I can feel it. Then I think about myself. What do I want to do in my future? I suddenly realize how unclear it is to me. I openly ask.

"Daddy, what is my future?" He looks down and seems to sense the great confusion in me. He smiles understandingly, my mother doing the same. Luke seems to look confused.

"You don't know?" He asks, obviously not knowing what it feels like to be lost. He's always known what he's wanted to do. I shake my head in shame.

"No." I say glumly. But then Luke gives me a warm smile that makes me feel better.

"That's okay, don't be sad." He starts to say. "Not everyone knows."

I smile back, but it quickly fades. I look up to my father for answers. He quietly sits down, and picks me up to place me on his lap. He starts to say,

"Leia, you can do whatever you want to do. As long as you set your mind to it, you can do anything. Don't ever doubt in your abilities sweetheart." I smile, but still feel a little confused. The answer my father gave me was great it definitely helped, but I still feel empty. Like, there are pieces missing. Then my mother says,

"And, don't ever let anybody tell you what your destiny is. Only you can decide that. Don't ever forget Leia." That definetly filled most of the holes of doubt I had. But there was still one very important piece missing. One that needs to filled, but I don't know wha- then Luke interrupted my train of thought as he speaks up.

"But, even if you can't decide," he says, "your destiny will always be with us!" he chirps. I swear that statement seemed to click right into place, where the missing piece was. Now I knew that whatever the future holds before me, I'll be ready for it. Luke attacked me once again with a bear hug after jumping on my father's lap as well. For a seven year-old, Luke sure has muscles. Even though it hurts, it's the good kind of pain. The kind that you need once in a while. I hug him back and pretty soon our mother and father join in as well. It was as if the whole galaxy didn't exist, it was just the four of us. The Skywalkers, all wrapped up in a bundle of love.

"I love you." I declare out loud, not doubting it for a second. Because I really did love them, with every fiber of my being.

"We love you to Leia." They say in unison. I know they meant it. I can strongly feel it. All their love radiating off of them towards me. I soak it all in. We were a family….

* * *

><p>My dream is interrupted my by the icy cold tear running down my cheek, snapping me back into the cruel reality. It was just a dream. I try and regain my composure. I must have dozed off while meditating… <em>Where you really crying over some dream Leia?<em> The little voice inside my head asked cruelly. _You know that will __never_ _happen. It's pointless to be dreaming about this._ _Now forget about it and move on._

I would have listened to it, if my heart hadn't spoken up. _Leia, you can't let it go. You know you love your family, and though it might seem impossible to find meaning in all these dreams, there is still hope._ _You can feel it can't you?_ Usually I would automatically just go with my head, but this was different…. So I decided to listen to my heart, Just this once. For the family I never knew…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, review? Please go ahead and tell me what you think!**


End file.
